A mad man's collection Dr Gero files
by EMHalo
Summary: A collection of notes and files related to Dr. Gero and his notes both audio and visual. May verge on M territory in certain chapters.


I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT I am as you can imagine I am not Akira Toriyama. Also I would love some feedback. Please.

* * *

Robotic voice "Audio file begin play back. Dr. Gero diary/notes file"

Now I (Dr. Werner Karl Gero) would like to begin this by saying that this is merely a record of my history not some sort of tell all or apology. I would like to make this clear from the start that I have nothing to apologize for despite what others might think.

My story begins in a suburb of West City in a little town of a few thousand people. I was born to a somewhat conservative family of luddites who never understood the goals and dreams of a truly gifted boy with brains in his head. I was not like they didn't care or lack parental guidance by my mother and father simply lack the understanding of my genius. It was always 'honey don't cut up the dog or what happen to the neighborhood cats? And stop capturing mice to dissect'. Now did I open up Max so that I could get a better look at his organs.

Yes. But I sowed him back up. It wasn't my fault the dirt creature got an infection. I did capture cats but that is because mom and dad wouldn't get me a new dog and mice are essential for scientific research. I was a budding mind and all my parents could focus on was the fact that I needed animals for research. The amount of shrinks they took me too was beyond counting. The asked weird question like whether nor not someone was touching me or if I was being beat up or bullied. Please like I cared what the plebs thought or if they harmed me. Now I was not very popular and there was more than a few times when violence was used on me but this was not an issue. I never understood why they thought it was. They seemed determined to try to make me talk about my feelings never understood it.

People always seemed obsessed with their feelings like I care. From my perspective feelings are just thinks people blurt out to aggravate you. I never understood it to this day. To make it stop I simply pretended make it look like it worked. I got good at making myself cry on Que. I continued in secret even still they made me to talk about thinks to the shrinks. One of them even thought to diagnose me like he was a real doctor what a joke. Meanwhile school was boring very class was A+ this and advanced placement that. I was hardly a challenged. For me all my peers were imbeciles and so were most of the teachers. I wanted a real challenge but they were struggling with E=mc2 and that isn't even the full equation. I begged for a new challenge but my parents were spending all their money on shrinks. Even with my genius money was always going to be an issue from youth to adulthood.

Dreams come at a price. I have found no one ever made a cyborg without a grant. I did finally get into a more advance school but it was not until college. It was around that time that my red hair was turning grey damn family genetics. It was sort of a wakeup call though after all it meant genius was destiny to die like all of these morons. It was around the time I had a thought wouldn't it be prefect if I never had to die or some part of me was immortal. Flesh that wouldn't wither and die. Something that would call me daddy and carry out my legacy. These thoughts however were yet in infancy not realistic yet.

University was a far better experience free of mom and dad as well as their shrinks. I had a free ride thanks to my intelligence and grades. I had finally had equipment worthy of my skills and I made some friend how were my intellectual equals. A man named Isaac Kleiner, Trunks Brief and Eric Flappe. Isaac was a man with a head of hair that was disappearing. He would not stop talking about other universes. He was a physics major determined to make teleportation a thing. Trunks was a multi major the blue haired man was a little scatter brained. He had this dream of making a way to capsulize cars and well everything. The man was a chain smoker every five minutes there was a cigarette in his mouth. Eric for some reason thought the world of his damn afro it was so stupid. The only reason I tolerated the man was because he had access to the best drugs and was in my field. I also knew a man named Rick Sanchez but we were merely associates not friends. I did approval of his world view however. I also meet a fellow classmates by the name of Marie Nena a genius in robotics and my redheaded goddess.

We formally meet at one of Eric's raves. I made an ass off myself because Eric thought it would be funny if he spiked my drink with some LSD. Despite the fact that I drooled on her she seemed to forgive me. She even kick Eric right where the sun doesn't shine over it. Well let's just say that a lost something I was happy to lose to her. Between the research and the drugs University was a blur and it was over quickly. Me and Marie were married and it was Dr. Gero soon enough and I had a kid on the way. Dr. Brief was creating his own business and offer me a position in his company. But I had a kid on the way and I was afraid that Brief's business wasn't going to go any were. Eric was a bum and Isaac work was all theoretical.

When I first showed off Cyborg 1 a mouse that I had fitted to replace his legs with new bionic parts I thought it would be my last. The community interest was low or at least the funding was. I was not a people person not charismatic like Brief. I didn't make enough to support my research or raise a family. Like my hero's Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin I was being ignored by the world at large. Someone did notice though a recruiter for an army interested in the idea of Cyborg super soldiers. I had thought my idea would merely a way to give the handicap the ability to walk or a new arm. That being said they were willing to pay a lot like more than I could imagine.

I knew it was shady and it wasn't the Royal Army or UNIT but I had a son coming sooner rather than later. So I took the deal. It was that moment when I became the head of the R&D division of the Red Ribbon Army. They had started out as some group of bandits and evolved in to an army that was challenging the Royal Army in battle. Now was I happy that my paycheck had blood on it as it were. No of course not. But some of the greatest scientists in history had worked for criminals like Heisenberg or Von Braun. How can I be blamed for what they do with my work no. They pulled the trigger not me. I had access to everything I could need. Hell they even forced Eric to work for me. I made Cyborg 2 formerly Max 2 given new legs a metal jaw capable of crushing steel. Cyborg 3 a bird that given camera's for eyes for recon. Cyborg 4 a drone that I gave some human grey matter to so that it could act on its own, less need for remote control. Cyborg 5 I put a dog's brain in robot and gave it a flamethrower. Cyborg 6 new legs to an injured soldier after they had been blown off. Cyborg 7 I gave a combat robot a dead man's brain it was the first real failure, all it did was scream and kill itself. Wasn't my fault everything worked it was the human component that was the issue.

By this point Adrian was born and my peaceful world was about to come to an end. Marie fell ill. Brain cancer on the brain stem. No way to save her. Adrian joined the Red Ribbon army when he came of age much to my dismay. The boy was a peaceful a free bird not a killer. He even liked birds in particular the dove and the canary. He was a medic which eased my fear somewhat but still. Then there was Cyborg 8 my most ambitious idea. I would make a ground up project made of various dead men to create a cyborg capable of laying waste to entire villages single handedly. It required a lot of help from Eric but I made it and it was disappointing. I must have grabbed the wrong brain or wired it wrong but it turn out a pacifist. It was bad enough that working on this made me miss her funeral but the stupid thing refused to kill. I couldn't allow Red to know about the sheer scale of this fuck up so I sent it away so that maybe Eric could fix the damn thing.

I wasn't finding the time for Cyborg 9 at all of the funding was starting to go into some sort of hunt for magic orbs. It was around then that I first got a picture of him the creature that would be responsible for the worst day of my life. That palm haired space monster that I most loathe in this world. The gun toting idiots failed to kill this boy turned eight against me and soon attacking our base. Mercenary Tao the famous killer couldn't beat this kid. Nor could my mechsuit the monster was impervious to bullets but my son wasn't. My sweet boy was killed by friendly fire while they were trying to deal with the monster. I watched it as it happened. Soon my employer was gone and I was alone. All my work gone. My son dead. I was captured soon after and thrown in prison. The boy gave me the worst day of my life I had to return him the favor. After all it's only fair.

Robotic voice "End part one Dr. Gero voice file diary/notes."

* * *

Robotic voice "Play back begin audio/visual recording of UNIT interrogation room 1 #314"

A sitting white haired man, whose face is covered by a shadow in an orange jumpsuit, chains on his wrists. The dark room with grey walls and steel table and chairs of which there are two, give off a continuing theme of a cage. The air is musty and dead in the room. The one way window stares silently at the prisoner as he waits in said silence.

Abruptly the door to the room open as the sliding breaks to stillness of the chamber. Entering the room is a young man in a UNIT uniform. With a smirk on with his square jaw. A head with a beret on it which is red. Underneath that hat can be seen some hair some of it grey some of it brown. Blue eyes with a bushy brow above them looks at the jumpsuited man.

The pin on his green army jacket says Captain William Stryker. The Captain has in his arms a manila folder with papers in it. He walks over to the desk as the door closes behind him drops the folder on the table and sits on the chair opposite of the other man.

Captain "Well hello doctor. I hope that when the boys brought you in. They weren't too gentle. I would hate to think that a war criminal such as yourself would only get a love tap considering all of the hell you have been responsible for."

The Captain opens the folder and beings spreading papers around the table. The pages have pictures of death and destruction. Images of his cyborgs and contraptions in action.

Captain "Now we have enough evidence to keep you in jail basically until the heat death of the universe. You're a criminal yet for some reason or another you wanted to talk despite the fact that we have nothing to talk about so please enlighten me why am I here?"

The jumpsuited man fails to respond and the Captain very quickly gets agitated. The Captain staring daggers at him goes "plf".

Captain "Very well then I guess we have nothing to talk about enjoy your lifetime in prison doc I have better things to do…"

As the Captain was speaking Gero turned his head to reveal the thousand yard stare coming from his redden eyes a mute expression on his face with a near supernatural feeling to it he speaks.

Dr. Gero "Have you ever had a bad day Captain." Captain "Well I'm talking to you so I think that counts." Dr. Gero "No I mean the kind of day that everything you loved or cared about just stop making sense all at once?"

Captain "Well no. What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Dr. Gero "UNIT knows that aliens are a think right?" Captain "Well yes it's a part of our job." Dr. Gero "I know something about an alien." Captain "Maybe I should get you a metal."

Dr. Gero "Your horribly outgunned you know?" Captain "Elaborate." Dr. Gero "Your guns your tanks, planes, bombs their useless. Childsplay. Tinsoldiers not able to harm a fly. You see I just saw a god and it has a monkey tail and palm hair and you're no match for him."

Captain "You're referring to the boy that destroyed you army?" Gero nods in agreement. Dr. Gero "You remember the story of the Demon King right?" Captain "That old wives tale of the great catastrophe?" Dr. Gero "Yes the one about the green man that brought the world to its knees. Almost ended human civilization and wiped out humanity."

Captain "Yes." Dr. Gero "What if I were to tell you it was true?" Captain "I'd laugh." Dr. Gero "Then why are you wearing a UNIT uniform if you don't believe in aliens?" Captain "Wasn't he a demon?"

Dr. Gero "Please. You know it. It's on your face." Captain "So what? You know that there are alien. What does this have to do with anything?" Dr. Gero "My machines don't lie and armies are not destroyed by children. The monkey tail is the first give away and the biometric scanners confirmed it."

Captain "The boy?" Dr. Gero "Is an alien!" Captain "Any proof a DNA sample? Or are you just blowing smoke up my ass?" Dr. Gero "Why yes if fact I do. The boy was at the last world tournament made it to second place. At said tournament he transformed into a giant monkey when the full moon came out."

Captain "What does that prove?" Dr. Gero "Before the competition the competitors are required to give a blood and urine sample so no one can use a bunch of steroids and win. On a hunch I got ahold of the samples and looked at them. You know what I found? Non earth based DNA. Big chucks of it were very human like but not all of it. It didn't match anything on record. Captain "My god."

Dr. Gero "Yeah god hasn't much to do with it." Captain "So an alien just wiped out an advanced army with a stick." Dr. Gero "Yes." Captain "Then what can you do? You just got wiped out by him." Dr. Gero "True but you don't have anything to stop him either." Captain "Alright what can you do for us?"

Robotic Voice "End of recording remaining recording erased by order of Colonel Stryker on May, 17 767. Remaining recording scheduled for deleting on same day reason for non-deletion unknown."


End file.
